1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus that implements dummy ejection (preliminary ejection that is conducted in order to suppress the clogging of nozzles resulting from ink coagulation) on an endless conveyor component such as a conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to implement dummy ejection, which is conducted in order to suppress the clogging of nozzles resulting from ink coagulation, in inkjet recording apparatus that conduct image recording using ink and a reactive liquid that reacts with the ink, just as in inkjet recording apparatus that do not use a reactive liquid. As the reactive liquid, there are processing liquids for promoting ink fixing and improving image density and water resistance, and inks that react with the ink, suppress the spread of the color material and suppress bleeding.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-106359 discloses, in an inkjet recording apparatus that uses ink and a reactive liquid, a configuration that conducts dummy ejection in regard to the ink and the reactive liquid. In this publication, a preliminary ejection liquid reservoir for storing processing liquid is disposed adjacent to a conveyor belt, the ink is ejected onto the conveyor belt, and the processing liquid is ejected into the preliminary ejection liquid reservoir.
However, in JP-A No. 2004-106359, the number of parts increases because the preliminary ejection liquid reservoir is separately disposed.
Further, in an inkjet recording apparatus disposed with a long printhead that prints on a recording medium conveyed by an endless conveyor component such as a conveyor belt, it is difficult to evacuate the long printhead. Also, from the standpoint of not dropping the printing speed, it is necessary to conduct dummy ejection on the endless conveyor component.
However, when the ink and the reactive liquid that reacts with the ink are dummy-ejected simultaneously onto the same position on the endless conveyor component, a reaction occurs on the endless conveyor component, and cleaning becomes difficult.